


一次被搁置的旅行计划【上】

by 18226794860



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	一次被搁置的旅行计划【上】

亚瑟躺在那老旧的吉普车里吃汉堡，不安分的长腿把车的前座踢得塌了下去，然后顺理成章的架上，奥姆去买矿泉水了，人生地不熟，亚瑟猜他很久才能回来。  
七海之王拿着亚特兰蒂斯的金银币购买陆地上的物件的时候被哥哥阻止了，这些贵重的足金可不能流到市场上。他们两个人来的太仓促了，富可敌国却无处发力，到最后只能拿着几个月前亚瑟那条牛仔裤里揣着的几百美元过活，忠心的使臣给他们准备了最朴素的座驾，奥姆第一眼看到这辆吉普的时候绝对是很想骂脏话的，哥哥总是能看的出来弟弟在想什么。  
“我说了你不要吃这些垃圾食品！”一双手从车窗外伸进来，拽掉汉堡的袋子，奥姆怒不可遏把半个身体探进来：“你在怀孕！”  
亚瑟急忙探上前，按住弟弟的嘴唇。两个在小镇边缘乱晃的男人本来就已经够显眼了：“嘘……”他安慰弟弟：“矿泉水呢？”  
奥姆忍着气把水递给他。  
“我本来想要啤酒的。”亚瑟一脸遗憾，吉普车的空调有些问题，冷气一放就跑，他皱着眉拽着自己的领子扇了两下，这两个月他的胸围涨了不少，鼓鼓涨涨的两块胸肌又饱满又敏感，酸痛得像一直在被人用手挤压揉捏。  
奥姆眯着眼睛盯着他蜜桃一样丰盈的乳肉，牙关咬得死紧进到驾驶座，亚瑟那条只穿着热裤的长腿还搭在副驾驶上，饱满的嘴唇继续嚼那些垃圾食品，他心情又好起来，甚至还在哼歌，调子简直让人脑溢血，下个汽车旅馆还在一公里开外，奥姆一想到至少还要听他这样哼几十分钟就气的要炸肺，想直接在车里搞他熟透了紧屁股。  
就是这样，互相报复——他晚上在旅馆把已经怀孕的哥哥干的哭着射精，亚瑟第二天早上就像个三岁小孩一样颐气指使让他堂堂七海之主开破车，亚特兰蒂斯人就是这样一个剽悍的种族，就连怀孕的少女都可以游绕整个大洋，更别说亚瑟这样的肌肉都要长进脑子里的混蛋了。  
但是还是有一点变化的，亚瑟更脆弱，更敏感，肠腔总是湿漉漉的，更别说他以后还要涨奶，一些激素水平也起了变化——当然这都是基于奥姆这样的半神而言的，亚瑟依然可以把普通人一拳轰到墙里去。  
奥姆没想到哥哥居然能怀孕，毕竟他的血统是不纯的，奥姆把这叫做众神的恩赐，这种事几率太小了，尽管他们在行宫里他们干了太多要下地狱的事情了，总有一炮能中……但是管他呢，亚特兰蒂斯人又不信上帝。  
奥姆看得出来哥哥很迷茫，当他用手抚着小腹的时候像个笨拙的牧羊人，傻傻的问弟弟自己会不会像陆地人一样大着肚子，会不会难产之类的蠢问题，奥姆在拼命在脑内回忆母亲怀孕时的样子，说大概不会吧，海中的生命一开始是很渺小的，只是一颗……卵而已。  
只是一颗卵而已。  
他才发现他已经很久没有和亚瑟好好交谈过了，火之环下的那场战争失败后亚瑟就被关在行宫里，他像往常一样管理帝国，空闲时间就不分昼夜的操亚瑟，如同吸食一件有益而无害的麻醉品。他不想听亚瑟的任何话，他只想要把失去反抗力的哥哥操的失语，让他再也无法拒绝自己，把这些年来未能从兄长身上汲取到的一切成倍的拿回来，告诉自己这是应得的。  
但是这颗种子来得过于突然了，前一天他和亚瑟还在互相诅咒，亚瑟觉得他是个不讲理的暴君，像个吟游诗人一样祝他早日亡国灭种，奥姆甚至搞不清楚哥哥塞满肌肉的脑子是怎么说出这种能把人气炸的话；然后他也开始口不择言，说一定要把亚瑟干到怀孕，然后把这些血统不纯的孽种全部拿去献祭海沟组。  
他们都觉得怀孕吗……不可能怀孕的，他们之间只有性，漫过整个宫殿的荷尔蒙，喘息和咒骂，彼此的征服，他们之间已经没有空隙留给一个柔软的生命。  
然后宿命给了他们兜头一棒。  
医生例行检查的时候告知了他们这个消息，奥姆还在书房里，聪颖早慧的大脑瞬间放空了，他只剩一种茫然的狂喜，心跳得如同擂鼓，行宫很近，他一辈子都没有游得这么快过。亚瑟正在把装饰用的水草拆掉，医生说这可能会对卵造成影响，使女们给房间的边边角角都包上柔软光滑的布料，滑稽的像是如临大敌。  
尽管到现在他们都不太明白水草为什么会对胎儿产生影响……算了，这些都是玄学，他们对骂的头昏脑胀的时候还口出狂言过呢，但现在谁都不想提海沟族，他们只是尴尬的坐在一起，像是两个乱搞出了事的高中学生。  
“你现在想怎么样？”奥姆开口问哥哥：“去母亲那里吗？亚特兰蒂斯人会让母亲帮助自己生产，你……”  
亚瑟“哦”了一声，他显然还没有反应过来，然后他低声说不行，他爸爸还和和母亲在一起，他说那是个很正经又很守旧的人。  
奥姆问他能有多守旧，亚瑟表示他等了她二十年，一直在灯塔等着，就是这样。  
“他还不知道我们两个搞在一起了，他还不知道亚特兰蒂斯人有近亲成婚的习俗的。”亚瑟苦着脸说。  
他们两个又一起陷入沉默，奥姆史无前例的开始感到心虚，他想象亚瑟拉着自己走到一个陌生的男人面前，说我怀了弟弟的孩子，需要母亲帮忙……？真的有人类会认同这种感情吗？尽管作为海中的生命奥姆并不需要陆地人的认可，但是亚瑟需要，他不能再像几天前一样再一次把哥哥操的一塌糊涂，然后两个人相拥着睡一觉假装什么事都没发生，横在他们面前的是个脆弱的、无助的生命。  
现在亚特兰娜和他的父亲一起在俄克拉马州生活，这个美国内陆的城市深决于大海，两个海神不可能顺着湖泊和江流迅速游过去，他们也不想这么快就见到父母，他们太需要一个漫长的，漫长的旅途，来拖一拖时间，亚瑟尤其崩溃，一直拿脑袋撞枕头，他想一直拖到自己生产，被弟弟严词阻止了。  
“你不想发生意外的话最好去找母亲，亚特兰蒂斯人看重血缘的纽带，他们生产时一定会有父母的陪伴。”奥姆在地图上画出一条漫长的行进路线：“从这里着陆，我们大概需要……”  
亚瑟嘟囔着说又不是你生孩子。  
初为人父的两个神手足无措，大臣们认为他们要隐藏身份，因为亚特兰蒂斯还想往陆地扩张呢，总不能打草惊陆地人；奥姆是个精密的战略家，但此时他的大脑也一片空白，他把王座厅的事交给了议会，与使臣约定在登陆点，拖上万分不情愿的哥哥，学着开这辆老旧但码力尚可的吉普车。  
亚瑟依然在哼歌，柔软又带着颤音的小调从他的唇齿间蹦出来，夕阳从地平线的另一端降下去，他的手指开始有节奏的敲打车窗，他太久没有在陆地上感受干燥的空气了，他平静了点，奥姆都能感觉到他焦躁的激素逐渐平缓，心脏泵血的旋律都像是轻盈的鼓点，他被陆地的风安抚了。  
“真好哄对吧？”奥姆讽刺他：“海洋就那么让你难受？”  
“是啊，”亚瑟高兴的回答：“这还只是一部分，如果开车的是湄拉我还能更好受呢。”  
“那当然了，但别忘了你肚子里的那个小家伙，还有你像过山车一样的激素水平，如果没有我好好操你的屁股或者用神能安抚你，你现在就得像个单身母亲一样急到满地打滚然后四处求医经济拮据——”“难道现在经济就不拮据吗？”亚瑟打断他，指着破吉普以及那些完全花不出去的金银币大笑。  
奥姆瞪他一眼，亚瑟就是有这样神奇的力量，看着他蓬松的金发和翘起的唇角谁都会被感染，他的存在鲜明到让人无法忽视，笑容是远东的太阳。  
于是沉默的阴谋家难得的微笑，他们到达夕阳下的汽车旅馆时夏日向晚的风吹过来，亚瑟像是一个归家者一样从容，他熟练的拿着一堆伪造证件开房，像个精力无穷的猫科动物一样冲到房间，滚进晒好的棉被里，双人套房并不大，但是摆弄的很干净，还有一张柔软的大床，亚瑟的要求并不高，这一瞬间他满意的眯上眼睛，盯着昏黄的天花板看。  
奥姆放好行李走进来，抚摸他晒黑了一些的脖子，空调打开了，空气依然闷热，奥姆揉向哥哥的胸膛，亚瑟有一秒钟的颤抖，然后顺从的挺出自己的胸脯，奥姆撩开他的衬衫，注视着在空气里微微发硬的乳珠，胸肌丰厚而柔软，已经为之后的哺乳做好了准备，但男人的天生乳腺不太发达，注定会有些淤塞或疼痛。  
“还和昨天一样，行吗？”奥姆将几根手指压在哥哥的胸膛上，缓慢的顺时针揉弄着，必要时他甚至会吸上去：“如果疼的话，你就往我的手肘上捏两下。”  
亚瑟将手掌盖在眼睛上，咬着牙点了点头，奥姆开始挤压他已经稍微泌乳的乳腺，酸痛感一下子潮涌而来，他那两个带着牙印的软红色乳头已经像小石子一样硬在空气里，带着一股若有若无的奶味，舒奶的动作说不出的色情，奥姆的动作规律而平静，大概是为了安抚他，但是这反而更让他觉得自己是一只被机器榨乳的奶牛。  
“我要吸你了。”奥姆皱着眉头压住他，乳块结在胸膛大概两三天了，这不是什么好的征兆。  
他压根没有给亚瑟拒绝的机会，唇齿吸上来的那一刻亚瑟猛捏他的手肘，奥姆的回应是口齿并用的重重拉了一下，亚瑟直接被逼出眼泪，肉红色的乳孔微微张开，小麦色的胸膛上几个鲜明的指印，大腿胡乱踢蹬，看起来糟糕极了。更糟糕的是奥姆似乎真的想吸出点什么，作为一个陆地男人亚瑟开始不由自主的感到害怕：“不不，我什么都没有，别……别吸了！”小腹开始发胀发酸，亚瑟的大脑像被泡在酒里，他连阴茎都开始跳动，从湿软的臀缝里流出一股带着腥气的水，随着初乳一起，小股喷出来。  
奥姆尽量完全吞下那些涌出来的乳汁，要不是腾不出嘴，他还准备再揶揄两句的——你看你流这么多水，真是个天生的婊子。但他现在像个强盗一样掠夺着哥哥胸膛上所分泌出来的一切，亚瑟胸膛上那些金色的小绒毛粘了一些乳汁，看起来像烹调好的奶酪布丁，整个胸膛上都是牙齿印，消肿的乳腺变得像棉花一样软，手指随意一按就能按出一个极富弹性的凹陷，等到奥姆终于结束这顿饕餮时，亚瑟那一片饱满的胸膛简直像经历了一场乳交，乳头已经肿得有平常的两倍大，像颗软绵绵的红葡萄一样立在胸前，看起来已经被玩坏了。  
亚瑟潮红的脸上是未干的泪痕，紧闭着眼睛似乎还不知道发生了什么，奥姆拍了拍他的脸，翻过他，哥哥那两团甜蜜的、潮湿的翘臀已经把牛仔裤弄湿了，小腹还在略略抽搐，孕期的身体敏感的光是被吸乳都能高潮，亚瑟只顾得上喘息，像个发情的小母狼一样叫弟弟的名字。  
奥姆熟练的抽开他的皮带，把内裤拨到他结实的腿弯，手指撬开因激素分泌而过分潮热的肠腔内部，一些透明的粘液被挤出来，两根手指缓缓张开，亚瑟被侵犯过太多次的括约肌无力的被撑出一个可供窥视的小孔，奥姆能轻易的看到他烂熟的肠壁。  
“妈的，我第一次干你的时候用了那么多润滑，你简直像个小处女，现在你湿成这样，我可以直接干进来了。”奥姆的呼吸不由自主的急促起来，亚瑟是个完美的尤物，身体被滚烫的情潮折磨的发红的样子简直让人无法思考，在下一秒，奥姆抽出手指，形状饱满的阴茎带着不容抗拒的力量狠狠的撞进来。  
亚瑟扬起头露出锋利的小犬齿，发出一声无法克制的哭喘，脖子被咬住了，奥姆不轻不重的用牙齿磕了几下，龟头熟练的压到他的腺体上研磨，后背位让他几乎要深入到哥哥的胃里。  
亚瑟几乎哭着去推他的大腿，“不，啊啊啊啊！太深了！”奥姆把他的手按过头顶，无论他怎么示弱求饶，依旧在每次抽送中更残忍的往最深处压，亚瑟柔软的肠道像是痉挛一样的拼命吮吸那根快要把他顶穿的阴茎，腹腔里软肉在本能的刺激下缩紧，这反而挑起了弟弟的征服欲，奥姆固定住他的腰，耐心的一点一点捅开他，到最后亚瑟软得几乎要化掉，一点推拒的力气都没有。  
亚瑟被顶到小腹抽搐，不争气的眼泪流了满脸，但是就是很爽，爽的浑身都在打颤，那些内部不常被碾过的嫩肉被粗暴开发的感觉简直可以用甜美二字形容，奥姆能干得更尽兴一点，但直到现在他依旧算是克制，像是个机器一样精准的研磨亚瑟身体最深处的每一寸敏感点。  
“让你肚子里的那个小家伙知道谁才是爸爸。”奥姆揉着他被顶出一个凹起的小腹，但好歹没忘记干正事，纯粹的神能随着一次一次的交合流入亚瑟已经瘫软下的身体里，尽可能的安抚快要被这次突然怀孕折磨的筋疲力尽的哥哥。  
“放松，再放松一点，该死，你为什么就是没有子宫呢？”奥姆抱怨，阴茎再一次顶开又软又热的结肠：“所以卵会在这里形成？到时候拳头大小的卵就会从这里滑下来，算不算你被自己的孩子操了一顿？”  
亚瑟红着脸让他闭嘴，奥姆平静的揉弄他快要射精的身体：“一起来？”  
最后亚瑟几乎要累到瘫痪。  
粘稠的精液布满了肿热的肠道，又湿又腻的像是涂了一层奶油上去，他小腹深处的可能还没有鸡蛋大卵被安抚了一些，腰和背的神经也不再有那种突然的刺痛，奥姆抱着他用浴巾擦干流到腿上的精液，开了一瓶葡萄酒。  
“他可能就是在抗议你吃垃圾食品。”奥姆摇着头给哥哥倒了一些猩红的酒液：“但是亚瑟兰蒂斯的孩子不应该这么脆弱，等他长大了我会亲自训练他，教他怎么样真正运用自己的力量。”而不是折腾亚瑟。  
“让他三五岁就跟着你受罪吗？”亚瑟一边喝酒一边又切了几个吐司面包，磨着牙看弟弟，以一个僵硬的姿势窝在床上，屁股依然很痛，他注定说不出什么好话的。  
“别扯了，不要把我的教育水平和你相提并论，这是对亚特兰蒂斯王室的侮辱。”奥姆异常的不屑  
：“早点睡吧，我们已经定好赶路的时间了。”  
“哦。”  
亚瑟抱着枕头，柔软的金色瞳孔逐渐涣散，放空放空，他听话得像一只家养的狸猫。  
奥姆回忆着母亲的吻，他压住亚瑟杂乱的金毛，在哥哥的额头上亲了一下。  
“晚安，亚瑟。”


End file.
